


Finding Flavour

by angelikitten



Series: Green Skinned Feast [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quina sets off on an adventure of xyr own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://queerlygen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**queerlygen**](http://queerlygen.dreamwidth.org/) Road Trip Challenge, even if it's not quite a road trip.

At first, Quina doesn't know where to go.

Xe wants to ask xyr friends, but they never have time to talk - all of them busy, always doing important things, being important people. Steiner is the only one who even tries to help, but even his advice ("The real joy of adventuring is in not knowing") doesn't do anything to help, only confuse. Xe walks away and thinks sadly that Vivi would know what to do.

It's not until two days later that xe realises that that's the answer, and xe decides to go on a trip to the Black Mage Village.

There aren't many ships to the Outer Continent, most choosing to explore the exotic Forgotten Continent instead, and the ones that do go to the Outer Continent are expensive. Most of the fun of being near water is fishing, but the boat owners frown at Quina when xe mentions it to them, so that's that. Skyships are out of the question too, because they make xem dizzy and eating only makes it worse, and there's nothing worse for a Qu than not being able to eat.

After checking the maps in the castle library, xe follows the river out of the city, knowing that it will lead to the marsh and the underground tunnel that leads to the Outer Continent. On the way, xe notices how the plants near the river change, and tries some of them. Xe makes notes in xyr book about the nice ones, and collects some of the really nice ones, putting them in xyr mu-skin bag for later.

At South Gate, xe stops for some of their famous bundt cakes. It seems like the right thing to do, even if xe has had them before. Xe munches on one of them as xe rides in the cable car away from Summit Station, and it makes the ride much nicer than the ride to the station was.

After leaving South Gate, xe thinks about making a detour to the Chocobo Forest and asking Mene if xe can borrow a chocobo to get to the marsh, but gets distracted by some fish xe sees in the river. By the time xe finally catches one, xe's closer to the marsh than the forest, so it doesn't matter anymore.

When xe gets to the marsh, xe sits down for a moment and smiles. It's been a while since xe's been home. Even if Quale's not here for whatever reason, it's still wonderful and comfortable and it's still where xe belongs...

... And there're still _frogs_.

Xe hasn't has frogs since moving to Alexandria so xe could be Head Chef full-time at the castle. It not that they don't have frogs there, it's just that they're not as tasty as the ones in the marsh. Also, the staff at the castle really don't like having frogs around for some reason, which is something xe found out pretty early on, but still doesn't understand. But here there are frogs all around, and if xe wants to eat them, xe can.

But xe knew that, once xe started eating the tasty frogs, xe probably wouldn't want to stop for a few days. Or maybe a week, at most. Which would mean getting to the village a week later than planned. As xe thinks about this, xe absentmindedly picks up a frog as it hops past, and starts eating it.

Vivi can wait.


End file.
